Goin' Nakey (Babysmurfrocks Series)/Part 3
Once he was calm Dil decided that he wanted to watch T.V., after all it was better than sitting and playing by himself. Dil walked over to the table as he grabbed the remote off it and turned it on as he smiled seeing that the Goober T.V. show was on as he sat on the floor and watched it. Meanwhile the phone began to rang as Didi went to answer it as it was Ebony, Savannah's mother. "Hello. Oh, hello Ebony, how are you?" Didi said once she answered the phone "I'm fine thanks. Listen Alan just called me saying that he had won four tickets to the Goober on Ice show that's in town and seeing that Dil likes Goober I thought I'd invite him to go with us." Ebony offered "Goober on Ice show. Hm Dil would enjoy that. I'll have to think about it and call you back if that's all right with you." Didi said "Alright just give me a call later. Goodbye." Ebony said before hanging up Didi then hung up the phone as she sighed, Dil couldn't go to the show if he wouldn't wear his clothes but he'd be disappointed if he couldn't go. In the living room, Dil was still watching TV as the show went on commercial and that's when he saw it. The commercial for the Goober on Ice show that was in town. Excitedly Dil got up and started dancing to the music that the commercial was playing. (Dil's POV) I was watching TVs as I then saws that there was this Ice show for Goober. I really likeded the music as I gotted up and started dancing to its. I really wanted to goes to sees the show nows as I remember Tommy telling mes that he, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie gots to see one with Reptar afore I was borned. I then stoppeded and thoughts as I knew that if I wanted to goes I'd probably have to wear clotheses or I couldn't goes just like I couldn't goes to the park with Tommy and the others. (Normal POV) Dil was realizing that he had to wear clothes if he wanted to go to the show as he stopped dancing. As he was thinking about the fact that he was going to have to wear clothes he ended up accidentally peeing on the carpet "Oops…" Dil said in embarrassment as he went on the carpet Just then Didi came in the room as she sighed seeing the mess before she then cleaned it up as she then took Dil upstairs to put him in a diaper hoping that he'd keep it on. Luckily for his sake more than Didi's, Dil didn't rip his diaper off as he just kept it on. Once Didi was finished she took Dil back downstairs letting him continue watching Goober. A little while later Stu had returned with the others around lunch time as the babies went to the kitchen while Savannah went to find Dil as she went into the living room. "Hey Savannah." Dil said "Hey Dil, sorry you couldn't comes to the park with us. It wasn't much fun without yous." Savannah said "That's okays, I founded outs something really cool." Dil said as he stood up "Oh, what is it?" Savannah asked "There is a Goober on Ice show so I decided to wears my clotheses again and maybe then maybe I'll get to goes and sees it." Dil said "Ooh a Goober on Ice show?! I wants to sees it too!" She said excitedly "Maybe we'll gets to go." Dil said Just then Didi came into the room as she picked them both up "Come on you two it's lunch time." Didi said as she carried them to the kitchen as she sat them at the table with the others After lunch Didi put the babies down for their nap as she decided to give Ebony a call again as she decided to let Dil go to the show and just hoped that he would leave his clothes on. Of course, when everyone had woken up from their nap a bit later they had all started leaving to go home as Savannah was the only one who hadn't been picked up yet. Savannah and Tommy were confused when Didi dressed Dil in clothes that maybe one would wear in maybe the fall or early winter. He was even more confused when Savannah's parents arrived as he overheard Ebony, talking to Dil. "Hey Dil you ready to come with us to the Goober Ice Show?" Ebony asked as Dil nodded excitedly Tommy frowned at first as he was a bit upset that he wasn't going to get to go but when he heard Savannah's mother say it was a Goober show he didn't really mind not going afterward. As he watched Ebony and Alan leave with Savannah and Dil he just hoped Dil wouldn't get in any trouble and keep his clothes on. Later at the show Dil by this point was tempted to take off his clothes as they were hot and kind of itchy as they walked into the building where the show was to take place and sat in their seats. Dil of course noticed how cold it was inside of the building as now that he thought about it, he'd be pretty cold if he was not wearing his clothes at all plus they'd have to leave if he ended up peeing or pooping in the chair because of him not wearing a diaper. (Dil's POV) I didn't likes that my clotheses were all hot and itchy but when we gots to the place where the Goober Ice show was and went insides I felt how cold it was in theres and now I'm glad I decided to keeps my clotheses on or I'd be a baby popsicle. And I wouldn't want to gets in trouble for going potty on the chairs theres if I didn't wear my diapey. From nows on I'm just going to wears my clotheses when I have tos so I can do all the fun stuffs I likes to does. (Normal POV) Dil and Savannah happily watched the show as when it was over they had both fallen asleep, as it was past their bed time, on the way back as Ebony took Dil back over to his home to drop him off. "How was he?" Didi asked as she took Dil from Ebony's arms "He was good, he and Savannah really did enjoy the show." Ebony said "That's great. Thanks for inviting him." "It was no problem." Ebony said With that Ebony and Didi said their goodbyes as Didi quietly took Dil upstairs as she changed him into his pajamas before putting him down in his crib. The next morning Dil and Tommy woke up as the both yawned. "Good morning Tommy." Dil said "Morning Dilly, wow! I see you kept your jammies on." Tommy said in surprise "Yep, and I'm gonna wears my jammies or whatever I'm spose to wears from now ons. Cuz, if I weren't wearing no clothes, I couldn't have goed to see Goober on Ice yesterday night, and that wouldn't have been no fun at all. Well, for me anyways." Dil replied "Good for you Dilly. See? I knew you'd decide to go wear your clothes once you realized it was apportant." Tommy said. "Yeah you were right, and again, I'm really really sorry for peeing on your Reptar dolly yesterday." Dil apologized. "It's okay Dilly." Tommy said, just as he stretched, getting out of bed and going to use the potty like he usually did, just as Didi came in to get Dil out of his crib, noticing he's still dressed in his pajamas. "Well Dil, I guess your shedding of clothing phase is over." Didi says with a smile, as she takes him over to the changing table to put him in fresh diapers as she took him downstairs for breakfast Later on that morning after breakfast, the other babies were dropped off at the Pickles' home as Dil and Savannah told everyone about the Goober on Ice show. "So you're going to keep on your clotheses on now Dil?" Savannah asked "Mhm acause if I didn't I would have been cold at the show, and probably would have went potty in the chair. And I probably wouldn't have gotten to goes if I didn't wears my clothes so I'm not going to go around nakie all the time no mores." Dil explained as everyone was relieved to hear so After listening to Dil the babies then overheard Stu and Didi talking in the kitchen as the parts for one of Stu's inventions finally came in at the post office while Didi wanted to go grocery shopping. "Would you take the kids with you, I rather go shopping alone this time as I can get it done quicker?" Didi asked "Sure Deed." Stu said as he then walked over to the playpen picking up Dil and Savannah and letting out the others from the playpen "Come on kids we're going to take a trip to the post office." THE END Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Goin' Nakey chapters